The Susan Files
by cynful.musings
Summary: These are little drabbles, many of them were challenged and had specific requirements. They all involve the shy, innocent Hufflepuff Susan, or is she really? They can also be found under Tears of Pride.
1. Chapter 1

Susan paced the common room. She wasn't sure when there were getting there, but she knew they were coming. The others were all unpacking their belongings and would be back down soon. She had had the advantage of arriving a bit early to unpack.

This was her favorite time of the year. All of the fresh Hufflepuff students were coming in and she loved getting to know each and every one of them. She hoped that they enjoyed being in the house. She knew that others still held onto prejudices about the house. Those prejudices crumbled each and every time she talked to someone new.

Hufflepuff combined the qualities of the other houses and created a nice blend. There were the artists, the writers, the readers, the daring ones, the cunning and sly ones. All were mixed together and created a harmonious environment. It would seem that if you wanted unity in the school, you had only to look at the Hufflepuff house. They embodied every aspect of every house and mixed it together to create a unified house. A house that sticks together through thick and thin. A house that did not like being ignored, but rather a house that would do what it takes to succeed at whatever they put their mind to.

Susan turned as she heard the door open. She put her smile on her face, ready to welcome all the new people, her newest best friends…


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly the girl transformed into her animagus form. Few people suspected the raven that flew into the night was actually an informant, getting information to the others. No one would believe she could do it, not the sweet, meek, innocent girl.

She flew high over the forbidden forest and into the deserted plain beyond. Slowly, she descended into the open plain. She landed on a fence and waited. Her eyes could pick up the slightest movements on the ground.

She saw the shadow slide out from the trees in the distance and move towards the meeting spot, a rock on the edges of the field. She took flight and soared silently towards the dark figure. She landed on the rock without a sound.

The man watched as she took shape, her braided red hair shining in the moonlight. Although he had seen her change forms many times, he never got over the shock of watching her change from raven to girl. The simple girl-next door should have been a house cat, but her exterior hid a more sinister heart.

She handed the man a letter. "Here is the latest information. Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Just continue your assignment."

She was the perfect spy, really. She could fade into the background and no one would notice her, just like her animagus form. The girl transformed again, the last of her to change was the yellow in her tie. She soared into the night back towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Rabastan Lestrange looked at the newest recruit. She wasn't much to look at, but from the tales he had heard, she was good at what she did.

He walked to where she stood and ran a finger down the side of her face, expecting her to tremble in fear as the others had done that had come before her. She stood there stoically, not moving a muscle. He leaned down and whispered in her ear the things he could do to her young body. He noted her eyes never flinched. He was becoming truly impressed with this young witch.

"You will do, for now. Never get your hopes up. New recruits come and go, and trust me, the pretty ones never last."

The girl looked up into the man's eyes. "Mr. Lestrange, isn't it funny that I don't consider myself a 'pretty one.' I'm sure the chimaera with my broomstick up its arse, didn't consider me a 'pretty one' just before I killed it. Personally, I would think about what you think the 'pretty one' can do to you and begin to worry. I will make your worst nightmares happen."

She then got an evil glint in her eye, "Besides, your sister-in-law is stronger than you will ever be…are you worried about her? Maybe you should think before you classify anyone as a 'pretty one.' Speaking of which, isn't that dear Bella coming now?" She turned her eyes back down towards the front and assumed a position of meek subservience.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan looked down and surveyed the damage. The broken, diseased body of the Ravenclaw student lay in front of her. Her eyes registered the shock as she saw other bodies on scattered on the ground…Hermione, Millicent, the pig-headed git Justin to name a few.

The door to the castle opened and out walked Headmaster Dumbledore. The look on Susan's face registered in the old man's eyes. "Ms. Bones, it isn't safe out here. A wild beast is roaming the grounds. I don't know how you survived while all these others…" Dumbledore found he could not finish his sentence. His very world trembled. Never had he seen this devastation. He had read about the beast that could kill just by breathing alone, but he had never seen its handiwork.

"Headmaster," she said quietly. "What kind of beast could do this?" Susan looked into the face of the man she grew up loving.

"It is called a Nundu, child. It is still on the grounds somewhere. All who have survived must get inside at once."

Susan looked at the Headmaster. He was frightened. She had never seen him afraid of anything before, not even Voldemort. She took a few steps towards the castle's entrance and looked back. She didn't see the body of the one person she had been searching for.

The headmaster walked around the different bodies that littered the ground. He did not notice her slip away around to the courtyard, nor did he see her pet the large cat.


End file.
